


Wolves and Roses

by robbaery_thewolfandrose



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robbaery_thewolfandrose/pseuds/robbaery_thewolfandrose
Summary: A collection of one shots of my two favorite houses. Mostly going to be Robb/Margaery.





	Wolves and Roses

“Margaery! C’mon please we are gonna be late.” Robb said from the living room of their apartment. 

They were having dinner with Margaery’s family tonight and he was nervous. Her dad didn’t like Robb, because he thought he wasn’t good enough for Margaery. Robb felt a little bit insecure about it after he found out why her father didn’t like him, but Marg told him not to worry to much. 

“ Robb, it’s only 6:30. Calm down, it will be alright.” she said walking in not even dressed yet. 

“ How can I be calm! Your dad hates me and I’m afraid one day you’ll wake up and realize that he is right!” he vented. 

He had always been afraid that she would realize that she is too good for him and she’ll leave. Robb still hasn’t figured out why she has stuck around this long. Margaery gave him a warm smile and put her arms around his neck. 

“ Nothing Daddy says will ever make me change my feelings for you and besides that I don’t care what he thinks. You’re perfect, in every single way.” she said kissing him. 

It was hopeless. He knew she was right, but he was still afraid. 

“ I’ll finish getting ready and we’ll leave. Don’t worry we’ll talk to Willas and his date before we ever see my dad.” Margaery turned and strolled right back into their bedroom. 

“ Who is he bringing? Anyone I know?” Robb asked fiddling with his pockets. 

“It’s a surprise. Willas wouldn’t tell me.” she answered. 

“ Well, that is mysterious.” 

Robb kept checking his watch every ten minutes. Waiting for seven o’clock to roll around. 

He needed to talk to Margaery’s grandmother as soon as they arrived so Margaery wouldn’t notice he was gone. He had been planning to it for weeks, but it never felt like the right time until tonight. He had bought the ring over two months ago. 

He kept it simple with a small ring with a diamond in the center. Robb gave it to her grandmother so Margaery wouldn’t find it. She had a tendency to know when he had bought something new. He and Olenna had spoken about how he was going to do it and until then he hadn’t really thought about it, so she told him to take her to the gardens after dinner. 

Marg loved flowers. Roses were her favorite, so her father had a landscaper design and build her a massive rose garden on the Tyrell estate near the house. 

Margaery had finished getting ready a little bit after Robb’s mini meltdown. He drove them to her parents house just outside the city. The Tyrell’s house was enormous. 

It was an old southern plantation house that they had redesigned to more modern standards, but leaving some traditional aspects. 

Mace Tyrell owned the largest produce and winery company in Westerns, but everyone knew his mother was the one who ran it. Mace just flaunted the wealth made from it. 

They pulled into the drive way to only see Willas’ car. They both knew that Loras and Renly would be “fashionably late” as they called it. Garlan and Leonette would be here ten minutes before dinner began but at least they were on time. 

Robb lead Margaery to the front door,but hesitated to knock. 

“ Sweetheart, it’s going to be fine. He won’t saying anything to you. Not while I’m here.” she reassured him. 

She was right nothing was going to ruin tonight, not even Mace Tyrell. Robb knocked and two seconds later Alerie opened the door. 

“ Robb! Margaery! Come in, dinner is almost ready.” she said excitedly stepping out of their way. “ Willas and… He is in the living room.” 

No doubt Willas told her not to reveal his date’s name. They walked into them living room to see Willas sitting on the couch with his date. As Robb got closer he saw flaming red hair and he knew exactly who it was. 

“Sansa?” he questioned staring at his younger sister. 

“ Robb.” she said standing to hug him then Marg. 

Margaery had this look on her face that told him that she knew Sansa would be here. Robb looked from her to his sister waiting for an explanation. 

“ Don’t be mad at Marg. I told her not to tell you, because I didn’t want you doing your whole big brother act to Willas. Who you already know.” Sansa said giving him the “please understand look”. 

Robb did understand. He had never been easy on anyone that his sister had brought home to meet their family, so he could see why she didn’t want to tell him about it. 

“You’re right. I suppose it is better that I don’t scare Willas off.” Robb said laughing. 

“ I’m just glad I didn’t scare you off. Though I am surprised that Nana hasn’t.” Willas said shaking Robb’s hand and hugging his sister. 

Just then they heard a car pull into the driveway. 

“ There is Garlan and Leonette right on time as always.” Willas said walking towards the door with Sansa. 

“ I would’ve told you but Sansa asked and it wasn’t my secret to tell.” Marg said but Robb stopped her. 

“ It’s fine, really. I have to use the bathroom. I’ll be right back.” he said walking upstairs. 

He passed the bathroom to find Margaery’s grandmother. He walked down the hall to the Tyrell matriarch’s bedroom and knocked on the door. 

“ Come in.” she said sharply. 

Robb opened the door to find her laying out photo albums. Of course the first time Margaery brought him here, her grandmother had shown him all of her baby pictures. Olenna wasn’t a very sentimental person, so Robb could tell she just did it for fun. The woman noticed him looking at the albums. 

“ For your sister. I know I shouldn’t do it to my grandchildren, but it is to much fun to see their faces.” she said chuckling. “ But you didn’t come here for that.” 

Olenna opened her dresser drawer and pulled out a tiny, black velvet box. 

“ You are the best thing that has ever happened to my granddaughter. I don’t care what my fathead of a son says. I approve and really my opinion is the only one that counts around here.” she said handing him the box. 

“ I am surprised she hasn’t figured it out yet. Thank you, Olenna. Truly.” he said gratefully. 

“ She may be clever, but I don’t think she sees it coming and come now, we are to be family. You can call me, Nana and that is saying something. As much as she tries, Alerie will never have my consent to call me “mother”. Now go before she notices you are gone.” 

With that Robb put the box in his pocket and left. 

He came back into the living room to see that not only had Garlan and Leonette had arrived, but also Loras and Renly had come on time. 

“ Break the streak did we boys?” he asked them as he walked over to Margaery and took her hand in his. 

“ Well, it isn’t everyday my entire family is here to eat dinner, so it’s a special occasion.” Loras said smiling. 

“ How’s the family, Renly. Still insufferable?” 

Renly scoffed. “ Insufferable is too nice an adjective. Every family gathering I want to slit my own throat.” he said. 

Renly’s brother, Robert, owned the largest outdoor company in the world. Robert also happened to be Robb’s father’s best friend, so they would take Robb and his son, Gendry hunting when it was in season. Gendry was good guy much better than Robert’s other son Joffrey. 

“ Dinner is ready, everyone.” Alerie called from their dining room. 

They all went into the dining room and took their seats. Mace and Olenna would sit at the ends, so Robb and Margaery sat on the end with Olenna as soon as she came in. Everybody had left the two seats next to her open which meant Margaery had asked them to. Her dad came in gave Robb a glare and then sat down. 

The dinner mainly consisted of what Robb considered vegan food, which meant just meant that it didn’t have tons of meat. 

“ Willas how are your horses? Will they be ready to race by this summer?” Robb asked. 

“ Yes, I believe I have one horse who showing enough promise to do very well this year. As long as our senior jockey doesn’t ruin the horse before the season.” he joked looking at Garlan. 

“ That horse had one eye before the season started. It wasn’t my fault no one had noticed.” Garlan retorted. 

“ It is a shame you can’t ride anymore Willas. I still believe you could have won the Triple Crown with Longthorn if you hadn’t had your accident.” Margaery said. Mace scowled at this. 

“ It wasn’t an accident and everyone knows it. The Martell was just trying to take you out of the competition.” her father spat. 

“ Dad we have been over this. Oberyn did not try to hurt me on purpose. His horse cramped up in the middle of the race and I happened to be beside him.” Willas said leaving no room for argument. 

The dinner wore on, but the conversations had just begun. Alerie was interested in Sansa. Asking her all kinds of questions. Sansa bore it well, definitely better than Robb had when she did it to him. 

Loras talked about his training for the summer Olympics. Loras was the best gymnast in the country and next summer was traveling to Bravvos for the games. Garlan spoke about the jockey competition for the season and Willas some about how his veterinarian science degree was coming along. 

Margaery talked about her upcoming campaign for the open Senate chair. Robb knew she would get it. The people in their district loved Margaery and she would surely win against whatever old craven was running against her. Then, the conversation turned to his law career.

“ So Robb now that you’ve passed the bar, what area of law are you going into?” Renly asked. 

Renly was Robert’s attorney for the company and his lawyer when he gets thrown into jail for a night or two for drunkenness. 

“ I was thinking either criminal justice or civil suites, but it will most likely be the former.” he said before taking a bite of his salmon.

“ How fascinating. Maybe one of the criminals you try will murder you both.” Mace said curtly looking to Robb and his daughter. 

Margaery had grabbed Robb’s free hand a moment before and now she was squeezing it tighter to keep from saying something she shouldn’t. Luckily Olenna said something before she had the chance. 

“ Oh shut up, Mace. When have you ever done something worth while? You go to the country club and drink all day. How fascinating that must be.” she said shutting her son up momentarily. 

“ It is shame you didn’t have a license when your father was tried.” he said just loud enough for everyone to hear. 

The table went silent. Robb’s father was accused of fraud by Cersei Baratheon last spring, because he got the job she wanted for her brother. It was all circumstantial and his father was acquitted, but the memories were still there. Margaery slammed her hands on the table and stood up.

“ Enough! Daddy, that is enough. Now I have tried to believe that you would get past me choosing to date someone for something other than the size of their trust fund or that you could accept that I love Robb more than anything in this entire world, but obviously I was wrong. You can’t put my feelings before your own selfish ambitions. Your are not the father that I adored when I was younger! You’ve grown into a selfish and ambitions pig and you will regret it!” she shouted leaving Mace’s mouth wide open before walking out of the back door, heading towards the gardens. 

There was an awkward silence at the table until Olenna spoke. 

“ I truly hope she has opened your eyes Mace, because if they’re still closed. You will lose her forever.” she said taking a sip of her wine. 

Robb was shocked at how stern and cold Margaery was to her father. He had never seen her act that way even if someone was being that way to her. 

“I should go after her.” Robb said standing and quickly walking out of the back door. 

He knew where she would be. In the center of the little maze in the garden. Margaery had told him about how her brothers used to chase her through it and they would all play in the center where there was a tree swing and that’s where he found her. 

On the large tree swing, crying her eyes out. Robb scooted her over and pulled her head into his shoulder and let her cry. After about fifteen minutes she sat up and wiped her tears away.

“Do you think I was too hard on him?” she asked him. Robb didn’t exactly know what to tell her. 

“ He is still your dad, but I think you did the right thing by telling him how you felt.” he said.

“Well, I didn’t exactly tell him. I screamed it at him.” she said laughing. Robb laughed along with her. “ I meant what I said. I love you more than anything in this world, Robb Stark.” 

Margaery pulled him into kiss which made him think even though she just got done crying, now was the time to make her cry again, but this time they would be happy tears. He hoped. 

Robb pulled away and stood up. Margaery looked at him very confused, so he thought he goes nothing. 

He got down on one knee and pulled out the black box. 

“Margaery Elinor Tyrell will you make the happiest fool on this entire earth and be my wife.” he said opening the box. 

She started crying again and nodded her head. “Yes. Yes!” she said jumping up from the swing. 

Robb stood up and put the ring on her left hand. Margaery jumped into his arms. Robb decided that this was the happiest moment he had ever had in his entire life. 

“My grandmother knew didn't she?” Margaery asked. 

“Actually, we all knew.” Loras said in the opening of the maze center, standing with everyone except Mace. 

 

“ To be more precise everyone, but dad. He is still inside, probably wondering where everybody is.” Willas said from behind Sansa. 

“ Congratulations, darling.” Alerie said hugging Margaery as tears streamed down her face. 

They all continued their congratulations, but none of it matter, all that mattered was that Margaery said yes. Now all Robb would have to do was find a way to tell his mother.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I'll post on at random when I have a thought. In between chapters of my story.


End file.
